Snowflake Kisses
by MissJayne
Summary: A short series of unrelated Christmas drabbles.  Includes Jibbs, Tiva and Ducky/OFC.
1. Kitten Tinsel

_A minor introduction to this collection - I wrote small Christmas-y oneshots this year for various friends. These friends support different ships, hence the jumble in here. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kitten Tinsel - Jibbs<strong>

"Jethro, stop teasing that damn cat."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked up at his wife with his most innocent expression on his face. It was Christmas Eve and he had long since grown tired of the Christmas Spirit he was supposed to have, Abby had worn him out with her constant excitement for the last month, Tony seemed to have been on a permanent sugar high, while Ziva had not understood their repeated explanations of the festive season.

Not to mention the presents he was supposed to buy (and the endless lines he'd had to stand in to buy hideously overpriced gifts from scowling shop assistants), the repetitive annoying 'festive' music playing everywhere that made him want to pull out his gun and go on a killing spree, and the tacky decorations and lights he had been bumping into since before Halloween.

So who could fault him for teasing Jenny's kitten?

"It's tinsel, Jen," he remarked calmly, flicking his wrist with practiced ease and letting the shiny thread dance across the floor, which was rapidly followed by the kitten pouncing on it and trying to bite it.

Jenny smiled as though the kitten was her own child before rounding on her husband again. "You're teasing her. Plus she doesn't know not to eat it." She smiled at the kitten once more. "Right sweetie?"

Jethro flicked the tinsel again and the kitten ignored the redhead to attack. He smirked as Jenny frowned, offering his end of the tinsel to his wife. Jenny looked at it, considering. Then she took it and grinned.

"But it's important we play with her," she decided.

He smiled as he watched his two girls at play, and decided to lay in a supply of tinsel every year.


	2. Present Mix Up

**Present Mix-Up - Tiva**

"Hem."

Tony very slowly turned his chair around, slightly more nervous than usual. It wasn't every day that his Mossad Israeli ninja chick actually cleared her throat in the squad room to attract his attention. Then again, Gibbs had volunteered his team for a shift on Christmas Day and everyone was suffering from the punch Abby had brought them in sympathy. _El jefe_ was going to kill them when he found out it had been spiked.

Luckily the Goth had turned the entire squad room into Santa's grotto and, given their lack of cases, Team Gibbs had been messing around for the morning, having brought in various presents they had unwrapped earlier. McGee had been playing with his latest electronic gadget, while Tony had borrowed MTAC to watch a movie before Gibbs had kicked him out so he could call Jenny, who was at some antiterrorism symposium in North Carolina, and blow her kisses via a videoconference.

Tony hadn't seen Ziva all morning. He had assumed she and Abby were doing something girly, but now decided it was far more likely his assassin had been plotting his imminent demise.

"Merry Christmas," he greeted her, with a big smile on his face.

She was glaring at him. So not good. "Did you think it was amusing to give me a bottle of bourbon for Christmas?" she demanded. "I know I do not celebrate the holiday, but it is considered common courtesy to match presents to recipients."

Tony paled. "Oh crap."

"Yes," she warned. "How many fingers should I remove to make sure you learn this lesson?"

"No." He shook his head. "The bourbon was for Gibbs; I must have mixed up the labels. Your present was this thin silk negligee…"


	3. Christmas Dinner

**Christmas Dinner - Ducky/OFC?**

"Oh, I do love Christmas," Ducky mused aloud, partly to himself and partly to the beautiful woman who was currently gracing his kitchen and his Christmas with her presence.

"I suppose everyone has wonderful memories of this time of year. Myself, I can recall the snow in Scotland as it floated through the brisk air, the joy of tobogganing down a hill and not knowing where I'd end up. The crackling fire in the hearth and the entire Mallard family gathered around it for one special day a year. The holly to pick and the wreath to be made, and fair maidens to be kissed under the mistletoe."

She smiled broadly at his last phrase.

"Oh, and the food," he reminisced, dancing around the kitchen as he spoke and stirring the contents of his pots cheerfully. "You have never lived if you have not tasted an English Christmas dinner. Five ways to cook the potatoes!" he beamed, waving a wooden spoon in her direction to another smile. "And so many vegetables. Carrots, peas, broccoli, turnips, Brussels sprouts, parsnips, runner beans… The list goes on!"

He opened the oven door momentarily to check on the roast potatoes, happily closing it when he was satisfied they were going to plan.

"And last, but by no means least, the turkey!"

She giggled at his child-like enthusiasm.

"Succulent, juicy… fantastic. With the most delicious sauce, a Mallard family secret that has never been written down."

They smiled together, each thinking the moment perfect and looking forward to their shared meal.


	4. Snow Falling

**Snow Falling - Jibbs**

Jennifer Shepard was tired. Far too tired.

Her ex-partner and current lover had decided they needed to spend their first Christmas back together in a little cabin in the middle of nowhere. Much as she thought the idea was sweet and romantic, SecNav did not understand the need for his employees to have a holiday and so she had been working extra hours for the past month to prepare the agency for a few days without her.

Between her exhausting hours and Jethro's insane shifts as part of the Major Case Response Team, they hadn't spent much time together lately and even then they tended to simply sleep. She was beyond tired, but determined to keep going with the end in sight and the thought of a vacation.

They were almost there. It was Christmas Eve and the sun had long since set. Her agents had all gone home to their families and as far as she knew, she was the only one left. She had dismissed her detail with the order to go home themselves, as no one was crazy enough to attack, kidnap or kill the Director of NCIS this close to Christmas. There were only two more files for her to go over before she could pack up and go home herself.

But she couldn't focus, couldn't persuade her mind to co-operate for the last little bit. Instead, she was staring out of her office window, lost in thought.

She had to blink before she spotted the soft, white flakes descending leisurely through the air. An indulgent smile grew on her lips as she watched the snow glide through the cold night air, dancing in the gentle breeze.

Two warms arms encircled her waist and she leant back into the embrace, not needing to turn around to now it was Jethro. She wasn't sure how he had snuck in without her hearing, but she didn't care. She was content to observe the snow fall in Jethro's arms.


	5. Waking Up

**Waking Up - Tiva**

Ziva grumbled to herself as she rolled over in bed. It was far too early in the morning to consider getting up properly.

Admittedly she had already jumped out of bed at 0500, flung clothes on, completed her usual eight mile run in her usual time (without even allowing extra time for the snow), stood in the shower and cursed the lack of hot water after Tony had used it all last night and then some, and snuggled back under the covers, but it was Christmas and she did not have the energy.

She did not celebrate Christmas in the true sense, but since marrying Tony and becoming a mother to two rambunctious boys and a rather shy girl, she joined in with their fun every year. Despite all her Mossad training and experience, nothing had prepared her for becoming a parent. Getting everything ready for Christmas was exhausting – presents and cards to remember, a whirlwind of parties to visit, the sheer energy her children had and their enthusiasm for everything festive…

Tony grunted in his sleep as she rolled over again, and she pressed a soft kiss to his nose to placate him. She sighed, wanting to go back to sleep and unable to settle down.

Without warning, the bedroom door flung open. Ziva automatically reached for the gun beneath her pillow, but let go when her three children came barreling through the door and leapt onto the bed. She grinned, while Tony groaned and tried to cover his face.

"Merry Christmas!" she greeted her children. "Mommy's going to have a nice warm bath while Daddy cooks you all breakfast."


End file.
